The Good Wife
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: Seto Kaiba has been quietly married for three years. But, after a strange incident and later his wife's kidnapping, he and his brother Mokuba find themselves revisiting parts of their past in order to find his wife...before it's too late! SetoxOC Currently DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything. Further more, the OCs in this fanfiction have been filtered for sueness (however, no character that I know of is without at least one or even a few Mary-sueish qualities). This fanfiction is rated T for 13 and up. It contains violence of various forms, some sexuality, and brief mild language.**

**Forward notes:**

**Please note the story has two titles at the bottom, one was the original title when I first thought of the story, the other is the title it was given when the first chapter was finally finished.**

**I know a lot of Seto x OC fanfictions are about the romance that happens before a person gets married (some including pre-marital sex), and a few end in Seto's wedding with said OC. I thought: what about what happens after? What about a lot of stuff that sometimes gets left out? **

**Anyways… You should probably just read the story. It may take me a while to get the next chapter up, but feel free to review any time you like. Just keep in mind I have a no flaming policy. Compliments and helpful critique are welcome.**

**One last thing, in this fic, Seto is Twenty, Mokuba is 15, and the OC is 19.**

**Enjoy!**

…

**Heather's Requiem Mass/The Good Wife, Chapter 1**

…

Kaiba Corporation

…

Spring was now evident in Domino City. The blossoms on the cherry trees were just beginning to bud, and things seemed invigorated with new life not find in the cold darkness of winter. It was truly the beginning of many things, a time of discovery, some would say.

Even CEO Seto Kaiba seemed to have more energy with the change of season. But, then again, a special time was drawing close for him. He typed in an almost rhythmic matter as he worked that day, trying to keep his mind busy. Even with the tension building, he couldn't lose focus now, not until much later.

His hair was dark mousse brown and well kept, his blue eyes glittered in the light, and his blue and white business suit marked him as man of a higher, or at least a rather different upbringing.

Just then, he heard a light tapping on his door.

"Come in."

"Hey, big brother, it's just me." Mokuba entered the office and took a seat on the couch near by. He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a copy of "Of Mice and Men".

He wore the official black boys uniform for his high school, his silvery eyes conveyed great innocence, and he had cut his thick, shiny black hair short (it used to be longer , but his school's code of conduct didn't permit boys to have long hair).

"You're late coming here from school." Seto pointed out.

"Noah's tutoring me after school this week." Mokuba was half-way distracted in reading the book.

Seto looked up from his computer. "Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"I know you're busy this week, and besides, Noah has got free time on his hands, I don't get to see Noah very often any more, not since he went to the University…"

It's true. After Noah had been found on a backup file on KaibaCorp.'s Mainframe and transferred to a new body (with a similar appearance to the original), he went off to pursue a college education in philosophy (why philosophy, neither of the other brothers ever figured out).

Suddenly, Mokuba had a smug expression on his face. Seto glanced at his bother suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"So, are you and Heather going to do anything special for your Anniversary?"

Seto's eyes seemed to glint at the thought of his wife.

"I thought maybe she and I would go away for the weekend. Although, I'm a bit uneasy about leaving you alone for two days…"

"Seto! I'm not a little kid anymore…I can be by myself!"

Seto opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small black box. It was a sliver necklace intended as a present for Heather.

" I am aware of that…"

"Heather wouldn't mind. Please, Seto?"

He already knew his answer, but pretended to ponder it anyway.

"Alright. But remember to call if something goes wrong…"

"You got it, big brother!"

…

Domino School of the Arts

…

Heather sat by the stage in the Auditorium, packing her violin away in its case. It had been a long day of practicing for the upcoming concert. She pulled her scrunchie off and stuffed it into her pocket, allowing her strawberry blonde hair to fall to her shoulders. Her brown eyes were hidden beneath a pair of glasses, and her gray suit made her seem to blend slightly into the dimly-lit scenery of the room.

She looked around to see a fellow violinist, Hiro, loosening his bow. He looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"You played very well today, Mrs. Kaiba."

Heather nodded. "As did you. Although the Orchestra had trouble with measure 37…"

"Not to worry. We've been in worse situations."

She looked away, and zipped up her case. Hiro cocked his head.

"We rise and fall as a group. That is the Japanese philosophy."

"I recall that from my high school class back in Winona…" Memories of her home in America filled her mind. She had kept in good contact with her family (or rather, they bombard her with nagging e-mails on a regular basis), but she hadn't actually seen them since she had married Seto.

It may be as well, she thought. Her parents were very wary of her husband… and they had uneasy feelings when they first heard of their engagement, especially since she was only sixteen at the time.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomarrow." Hiro bid her good-bye. Heather rose to her feet, and made her way out the door to meet her ride outside the North Campus.

She had forgotten to tell Hiro about her plans. For the past several weeks, she had in fact been writing her own piece of music. It was a Requiem Mass, meant for a funeral, although she was not quite sure what to call it.

Her attention drifted to the limousine coming around the corner. It came to a stop where she was, and she got in, putting her violin case off to the side. However, after the limousine had driven down a few blocks, Heather looked out the window; only to see the car was driving the wrong way.

"Excuse me, driver, I wish to KaibaCorp. You are taking me the wrong way."

The driver did not answer her. She asked him again.

"Please turn around. You're heading in the wrong direction!"

Still he continued. Heather could see then that something was wrong.

"Pull over! I'm getting out!"

The driver looked over to her with a blank stare. His eyes were hidden beneath long blonde bangs and a hat.

"You are not going anywhere, Mrs. Kaiba…Unless you want to hurt yourself by jumping out while the vehicle is still moving."

Heather impulsively opened the door. She reached down to pick up her violin case.

_I should take my violin,… I need it…No, I'll have to leave it, I could risk more serious injury. My life is more important than an instrument._

She let go, and looked out. The car was going a bit faster now. She gulped.

"I don't know what you want with me. But I am not going to stick around and find out!"

She then took a jump of faith out of the limousine and onto the street. She hit the pavement hard on her left side. Her clothes tore slightly, and her upper arm was raging with pain. Her head hurt as well. She quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could onto the sidewalk and around the corner.

Heather was surprised to see that she had not been followed. Whimpering quietly, she checked herself over. Her head was throbbing and her arm had been bruised and scratched from the fall.

Blood trickled down her hand.

She checked the pockets on the side that had not been damaged. Thankfully, her mobile phone was still intact. She quickly flipped it open and dialed the KaibaCorp. phone number.

Though her first thought had been to call the police, she thought it better to tell her husband herself what had happened.

"KaibaCorp. Kazumi speaking."

"This is Heather Kaiba, I need to get in touch with my husband right away!" Her voice was shaky.

"Hold on, Mrs. Kaiba, I'll put you through."

There was a pause for a moment, but then she was relieved to here Seto's voice.

"Heather, is everything alright?"

"No Seto, everything isn't right…"

…

The Limousine

…

The driver had come to a stop. He got out, and closed the door Heather had opened. Just then, his phone rang.

"Yes?"

"It's me." Said a dark husky voice.

"The girl escaped. She jumped out of the car. But, she left her instrument behind…"

"I didn't expect you to take her on the first try. Heather is a stubborn one… She always has been. Probably makes sense why she married that CEO…

Anyways, she got the message. We'll try again tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Also, bring me the violin. It may improve the chances of our success."

"Yes sir."

…

End of Chapter One

…

**Ok, I know that was short… and not very good. But, I promise the next chapter will be better! Comments are still welcome. No Flaming. By the way, as for other fics I am working on… I promise I will get them in soon.**

**Tune in next time for Chapter Two! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes after a while, the waiting gets boring, but now chapter 2 is up! I don't own anything. If I did, I would be simply euphoric! Also, I know I haven't updated my other fanfics in a while, but I am a busy person. I will get them updated whenever I can! Thank you! Also, the majority of the chapter is a flashback of an adventure that never really happened in the anime… but it happens here!**

**Enjoy!**

Heather called the police after recounting her attempted kidnapping to her husband. A car had been sent out. Seto's limousine arrived at about the same time as the police. The Kaiba brothers emerged from the car.

A policewoman walked over to Heather. "Are you alright, Mrs. Kaiba?"

"I think I will be now, thank you."

"My name is Officer Onishi. I would to ask you some questions about the incident."

Seto quickly rushed to her side with Mokuba following him. It was not long before he noticed the bruise on her arm, along with blood stains. "Heather, you're hurt!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Kaiba, I have bandages in the car."

The policewoman rummaged around, looking for the bandages. In the mean time, Seto held Heather's hands in his own with a look of worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Murmured Heather.

"It's not your fault. Why would it be?" Mokuba peeked around.

The policewoman quickly came back with the bandages. "Now, I need to ask you about your attacker…"

"Can you give me a description?"

"I didn't get a good look at him, he was in dark clothing… all I knew was he had long blonde hair covering his face…I was more concerned with getting away…"

"Do you know what company the limousine was owned by?"

"We always hire from the Rolph Company." Seto interrupted as he took his wife's torn jacket. Officer Onishi checked over Heather's bruise, seeing that there had been a cut in the same area (which explained the blood). She tied a bandage around her arm and taped it tightly together.

"You should be fine for now. Mrs. Kaiba, you are very lucky. If your injuries had been more serious, I would have needed to call a medic," Said the officer, "Just let that heal for a couple weeks, ok?"

Heather nodded. "Thank you."

Onishi turned to Seto. "I'll file a report and have some people go ask the company for information. If anything turns up, we'll call you."

"Alright. You'd better find the bastard who did this." Seto's temper was beginning to show. The Officer raised an eyebrow and assured him the force would do the best they could do. The police then quickly departed.

"Heather…" Mokuba mumbled. Heather patted her brother-in-law on the shoulder. The three of them started walking to the limousine.

"I'm alright now, Mokuba, no need to get all fussy."

"Yeah… but you always say that when people worry about you… Can you please let us worry at least a little?"

"Mokuba does have a point. What if this guy comes back?"

As they were getting in, Heather leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"I'm a big girl, Seto. I've been through scarier situations on my own."

Seto smiled. "I know. I just don't want you to get hurt…"

Heather tittered. "This isn't like one of those crazy adventures we got dragged into with your rival…"

Seto looked away. Yugi Mouto was the only one to ever defeat him in a game of duel monsters. He was nuts, always dragging Seto and his little brother into bizarre quests. It was ironic, since it was in one of these adventures he'd met Heather for the first time.

Back then, she was no more than a girl who didn't know when to keep her mouth shut, so he'd thought. He didn't dislike her, he just thought she didn't know her damn place.

The memories came back to them as the door close and the three of them headed for him.

He came to respect her in time… and that was the seed from which new feelings grew…feelings he thought he would never feel.

…

Flashback: Fargo, North Dakota, Four Years Ago

…

"I can't believe you dragged me into this…" Seto grumbled as he followed his rival up the road, his brother close beside him. Yugi didn't bother to answer him, knowing it was best not to argue with him. A strong winter wind was blowing, his wildly spiked multi-colored hair seemed to dance in the wind's direction.

Yugi's best friends, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura had also come with him on this journey. Joey, being quick in his temper, turned around to confront the elder Kaiba brother.

"Look here, rich boy! We need Mrs. Knight's help on this one. I'm not the one who said we needed you to come along, but if Yugi says we need your coming, than I'm not arguing about it."

"Whatever, Mutt."

Tea patted Joey's shoulder to clam him in his fuming rage. Tristan and Bakura shook their heads.

"It's not worth it, dude, give it a rest."

"So, what are we doing again, exactly?" Mokuba asked from in back of the group.

As they approached Broadway Ave, Yugi recounted the reason for the group's presence in America.

"Mrs. Knight was once a colleague of my grandfather a long time ago. She called telling him that she knows about the things that's been abducting people around the world."

It was true. The latest quest for Yugi was the solved the mysterious disappearances of seven teenagers, including Joey's sister, Serenity. All they knew for know that whomever or whatever had done the deed had an affinity with magic and technology alike. During an attempted abduction of Tea, it had somehow possessed her computer and tried to seize her using the wires.

Strangely enough, Seto's brother was also a target of whatever it was. Like Tea, however, they had managed to escape.

"You do want your brother to be safe?"

"I know what is best for my brother, Yugi!"

Yugi knocked on the door, and was greeted by the voice of a sweet old lady.

"Who is it that knocks?"

"It's Yugi, Solomon's grandson. I have some friends as well."

The door opened, and the friendly face of Mrs. Knight greeted them. Her white hair was tied backed tightly in a bun, and her pink shawl stood out from the rest of her simple garb. She rode around in a wheel chair, having been paralyzed from the knees down in an accident.

"There's plenty of room. All of you get in here before you freeze."

The group was lead into the living room, where they all sat in chairs or the unusually large green sofa. Mrs. Knight smiled in satisfaction.

"I trust the trip was smooth?"

"Surprisingly, it was. We had no run in with the abductor."

The old lady nodded. She looked around the room at each of Yugi's friends.

"What a nice bunch you all are…"

Then she spotted Seto sitting an armchair, his legs were crossed and his hands were folded. Mokuba sat on the sofa beside Tristan, Joey, and Tea.

She eyed Seto over carefully, and nodded.

"What is it?" Seto snapped. Mrs. Knight tittered.

"I take it you are Seto Kaiba? You look nothing like your father."

"Step-father." He growled at the suggestion that the bastard and himself were alike.

"I'm sorry if I offend." Mrs. Knight shook her head.

Just then, there was a booming sound . Mrs. Knight yelled.

"Heather! Did you trip over Ms. Fuzzy again?"

An orange cat sped around from the corner and his under the sofa.

"Aunt Sarah! The cat is being suicidal again!"

Mrs. Knight let out a guffaw. "That's Heather Clayton. I am great aunt, you see!"

Heather stumbled into the living room. "I don't know who's going to get killed first, me or that cat of yours."

"Heather, we have company. This is Yugi Mouto and his companions."

Heather waved politely. She turned to Seto and Mokuba. She cocked her head in curiosity. She then gave him a big grin, at which Seto rolled his eyes.

"And why are YOU?" She asked musingly.

"I am Seto Kaiba, and this is my brother, Mokuba." He looked away from her.

She folded her arms. "What's the matter with you? Did you get a bug in your shorts this morning or something?"

"That's enough now, Heather, please have a seat."

Seto put up his hand. "For your information, I don't have a problem."

Heather retained her smile. "Really? Whatever you say."

She plopped herself on the floor right next to him, as means to get a rise out of him. He said nothing. He knew it would have to wait for another time. Now he would have to sit through another discussion of mystic mumbo-jumbo.

_That girl doesn't know her place…_

_The only reason I am here is for Mokuba's sake. I want this abductor guy to pay for whatever it is he was planning to do to my brother… Anyone who messes with my family has to face me, one way or another…_

At the same time, Heather was musing to herself.

_He's so clueless… Poor guy… It's a shame… he is quite… interesting…_

_Heather, focus! As soon as Aunt Sarah is done, I'm going with them! I'm not going to sit around at Aunt Sarah's. This Christmas Break while my parents are off fruiting around in Italy for their anniversary, I'm going to get off my butt and make a difference!_

_**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter!**_

**Well, I had to cut this short. But, to see the rest of the flashback and more, wait for another exciting installment of THE GOOD WIFE! Reviews are always welcome folks! And remember, don't make assumptions! Things may happen you did not expect!**

**That's all for now folks, tune in next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been awhile since I have updated this story, but, I have finally gotten some free time on my hands

**It has been awhile since I have updated this story, but, I have finally gotten some free time on my hands. I am pleased to say I've finally gotten back to work.**

**I'll just skip over my ranting today- you know the rules…**

**Enjoy!**

End Of Flashback

The Kaiba Mansion

The Kaiba family arrived safely at their elegant, towering estate. As they walked in the door, Mokuba quickly went off to his own room. As Seto removed his coat, he looked over to Heather.

"You don't suppose the same people from four years ago have come back?"

"Actually, I am sure it is not them. They would have abducted me in the open; I remember they enjoyed the publicity." Heather tittered.

"I was not concerned with that at the time."

"I'm sure you weren't."

Seto pondered for a moment. "Do you have any idea who it might be, then?"

Heather pulled off her glasses, tapping them lightly on her arm. She then felt Seto come up behind her and embrace her.

"I honestly don't know. I'm afraid to guess."

Seto kissed her neck.

"I just want you to be safe, ok?"

Heather smiled. "Ok. You don't need to get yourself in a tizzy, Seto."

"I'm entitled to be in a tizzy when it comes to my wife."

At this she laughed. It was a relief to know he still had a sense of humor under stress.

Mouto residence

Yugi sat in his bed, watching TV late into the night. It had been a year or so since Atem had left him. It was in even less time they had found a way to contact each other. As he watched, the late news came on. One of the reports happened to be about the attempted abduction of Heather Kaiba.

"The perpetrator was not found." The reporter announced. Yugi was surprised. _Oh, dear, I hope she's alright! Kaiba must be furious!_

Wheeler Residence

Joey Wheeler was watching the same newscast, staring at the screen bug-eyed. At that moment, he got a phone call from Yugi.

"Hey, Joey, did you hear the news?"

"I just saw it! I can't believe it! They're calling it 'the Mrs. Kaiba case'. What a joke! Ever since she married ol' money bags, nobody ever calls her Heather anymore! Well…'cept us and the brothers…"

"That's not the point Joey. What if that someone tries to capture her again?"

"Yug, listen. Kaiba may be a hot headed creep, but he does CARE for Heather, I bet ya he's got people searching hi and low for the lowlife. I'm not too worried."

"I AM worried!"

Joey sighed. "I'll tell you what. I'll call Tristen and Tea. We'll head over to check on her tomorrow. Rich boy can't say no if she says yes!"

"Oh, alright. I'm still worried."

Kaiba Mansion

Heather lay awake, long after the lights had gone out. Seto had fallen asleep after the two of them had intensely made love. _Perhaps the kidnapping had nothing to do with Seto… I have a feeling this is something outside… this is something about me…_

The events of the day replayed in her head over and over again like a skipping record. When she turned around on her side, she felt a hand softly stroking her across the shoulder. Seto had woken up, sensing her anxiety. She breathed slowly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against himself, resting his cheek on hers.

"I have insomnia." She whispered. Seto stifled a laugh and kissed her.

"I'll stay awake until you can sleep, how about that?"

"Oh, but you have to go to work tomorrow!"

"I've been able to function fine with almost no sleep at all, woman!"

This of course was a joke, but it made her feel better.

Heather shifted around in his arms for a moment, and after awhile, she was finally able to go to sleep.

Later the next morning

"Mrs. Kaiba? Are you alright? It's almost ten o'clock!" One of the servants peeked into the room. Heather droopily looked at the clock. When she realized what time it was, she sprang from the bed like a Jackrabbit, only to realize she wasn't going to work today, her husband was already long gone, AND she was naked…

The servant quickly looked away politely.

"Ummm…Ms. Wood? Could you bring me my blue dress and a scrunchie, if you please?"

"Yes, I'll be back in a flash!" As soon as the servant had gone, Heather returned to a sluggish state, dragging herself into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Besides having a hard time sleeping the night before, Heather didn't feel quite like herself. She felt squeamish, and her breasts were swollen. Rubbing her head for a moment, she recalled missing her monthly visitor a couple weeks ago.

Realizing what might be happening, as soon as the servant came back, she whispered into her ear.

"I'll be right back, Mrs. Kaiba!"

She dressed into her long, short-sleeved baby blue dress. She quickly tied her hair back and put on her glasses. The servant came rushing back with a small package in her hand.

Heather closed the door for a moment, asking not to be disturbed at all, and slowly opened the wrappings on the package...

Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba's office

Seto had just finished a meeting with his associate when the phone rang.

"Seto, it's me." It was Heather. Her voice was slightly shaken.

"Heather, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright, but…" She hesitated for a moment.

"I'm pregnant, dear…"

Seto's eyes widened. It had been three years since they had gotten married, and not once did she get pregnant before.

"Are you sure? Did you test for it?"

"It's positive dear. I'M POSITVE! We're going to be parents!"

Seto would have been happier, but given what had happened yesterday, it actually made him anxious. Now Heather was more fragile. Had she done the same thing now as she did yesterday, she may have been more seriously hurt. The baby-to-be may have been hurt…

"I'm coming home!" He said impulsively.

"No, you don't need to do that! Just stay at work! I'll just stay home and rest."

"You need protection! If you really are pregnant, you'll be more vulnerable. I can't lose you AND my child! Do you understand?"

Seto's voice was harsh. Heather whimpered, unaware Seto could hear her on the other line. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just promise me you'll stay home today, alright?"

"Alright. I love you, Seto."

"I love you, also."

He hung up, and quickly packed away his things. His top man, Roland, was waiting for him at the door.

"I take it you'll be canceling your appointments today, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Family Business, Roland. I need you to apologize for my absence and have my secretary reschedule, ok?"

"Yes, sir!"

And with that, Seto was out the door!

**Ok, two things. I admit this chapter is kind of short. But, the next** **one will be better, I promise. But, I needed to move the story along before people got bored and stopped reading the story. OK?**

**Second order of business, I know a lot of the Canon Characters were out of character during this chapter, even my OC was a little OOC. But, I promise to improve on that, too! I was a little rushed this time. However, I hope you will continue to leave your praises/constructive criticism. I always love to hear from my readers.**

**Next time: The kidnapper returns! His identity is revealed. Who is he? What does he want with Heather? Will Kaiba except help from his rival and company (the "dweeb patrol")? Find out in Heather's Requiem Mass/ The Good Wife… Chapter Four!**

**Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and all other related characters are the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi and Shonen Jump. I do not own anything but CDs and useless junk I don't really need. **

**Good night, Yu-gi-oh! Fans. And remember, no flaming or sueing! If you have a problem with my fic, message me with explicit ways to improve my work… or just keep your dang opinion to yourself!**

**Thank you to Journeymaker for adding my fic to the Best Yugioh Fic Archive, I am honored.**

**-The Avatar of Bahamut **


End file.
